What a Life!
by SpartanLemons
Summary: So, this is the story of Lawrence, who is sent to Unova to attend a prestigious school, and work as a butler for a mother friend. Simple right? Wrong. The place he is staying at is home to seven eeveelution sisters, who seem to have their eyes on him. Did I mention that they are also pokemorphs! PokeXPoke. Thanks to thatrandomguy17 for the name! Currently on hold!
1. Chapter 1 A Lucario Butler has Appeared!

**So guys, I'm not sure if it is the best idea to start a new story, but I was so inspired! I couldn't even finish the new chapter for TLC :C Anyway, this is a story inspired by _"I'm Stuck in a House_****_ Full of Girls" by hellfire15_. It is a story about a Lucario that is sent away to work for a family friend, while attending a prestigious university. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy C: Oh, by the way, they are all pokemorphs C:**

**(Insert Review Responses Here)**

It was a nice winter day in Unova, the wind ever so graciously blowing through the city. In the distance a train could be seen, carrying a specific Lucario. This Lucario however, was in for a big surprise when he arrived at his destination.

xXx

I sighed, looking at the forest that was slowly giving way to a city landscape. I still couldn't understand the reason why mother insisted me on leaving Sinnoh. I could only try to figure it out by replaying the conversation over and over in my head.

"_Lawrence, what on earth do you mean you don't want to leave?"_

"_Mother, please explain why I was even considered for going there? I'm fairly certain that there are much better candidates than I." I protested. My mother just sighed, and looked me straight in the eyes._

"_Lawrence sweetie, you know that your father and I only want the best for you, right?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Great! So here's your ticket, the address, map, and your bags are in the cab outside!" She said, handing me said items._

"_W-Wait! I don't get a say in this?!" I yelled, already being pushed out the door by my excited mother._

"_Nope. By dear, and remember to have fun and get good grades. Say hi to Elisa for me when you get there!" She said, dabbing at her eye with a handkerchief._

'Might as well gather my things…' I thought, as I soon spotted the train station.

I gathered my things, and looked at the map. A stray breeze however, blew it out of my hands.

I cursed and began to follow after my map as it flew carelessly in the wind. I sighed in relief, when it landed on the ground. As soon as I reached for it however, another breeze swept it away. Luckily for me, I didn't follow after it. The map flew right into a speeding train, thundering over the tracks.

I groaned, knowing that without the map I'd be screwed. I brought my bag with me and began to think of what I would do. 'Without a map, I'm screwed. At least I still have the address…'

I was still pondering over my current predicament, and happened to notice a certain group of people holding a sign.

After deciding I should ask someone for assistance and directions, I approached said group, and politely coughed.

The group of people turned, and out eight of them, I recognized one.

"Miss Elisa?" I asked, shocked to see my mother's best friend, and colleague.

"Oh my, if it isn't Lawrence! Look at how big you've gotten." The Eevee smiled, giving me a quick greeting.

"It's great to see you ma'am, and by good luck too." I smiled back. I noticed the other seven members of the group staring at me, with friendly smiles.

"Oh, where are my manners, Lawrence, meet my daughters. They are most certainly excited to meet you." Elisa said, quickly dragging me over to meet them.

An Espeon approached, extending her hand. "My name is Ellie, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure for me as well." I replied, giving her a quick handshake.

Next, a Leafeon came forward. "I'm Lisa."

"Nice to meet you."

A Flareon and Vaporeon approached me next. " I'm Flare, and this is Veronica!"

"Pleasure to meet the both of you."

Lastly, a Glaceon, Umbreon, and Jolteon stepped forward. "I'm Grace." "I'm Ujaya." "And I'm Julie."

"Nice to meet all of you." I smiled. 'They seem nice…Maybe leaving was a good idea after all.

"Come, we should leave and return home. Lawrence, you still need to register for this year, and become aquatinted with our home." Elisa said, looking at her watch. I nodded, and bent over, picking up all of my luggage.

I looked up, seeing the girls staring at me. "Is something wrong?" I asked, confused at their stares.

"How are you that strong?" Lisa asked, her mouth going agape. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You're carrying four bags at once, and they don't seem to be very light." Ujaya said, equally surprised.

"I do a lot of chores from where I come from." I replied, finally understanding their question. "It keeps me in shape."

Elisa lead us outside where a limo was parked, waiting for us. I placed my bags in the trunk, and we all climbed inside.

Lisa turned her head, looking at me. I turned to look at her, but she quickly looked away.

"So Lawrence, how is Lucy?" Elisa asked, a humorous glint in her eyes.

"She is fine, and gives you her regards." I replied, before I remembered a question.

"Miss Elisa?"

"Yes Lawrence?"

"What is my job exactly?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing you can't handle. You will just be our butler until graduation." She replied.

"Butler?" the girls said in unison. They began to giggle, and I sweat dropped.

"Guess it won't be to different than home then."

We started to pass the time by getting to know each other. The sisters were all my age, which is pretty cool.

Soon enough however, we arrived at the front of a _very_ impressive mansion. I could only look in awe at the sight. The girls giggled at me. I blushed, and grabbed my things. We then ascended the steps and walked through the two oak doors.

If I thought the outside was amazing, the interior was indescribable in comparison.

I let out an appreciative whistle, and Elisa turned towards me. "Do you like it? I hope that you do. Lisa, be a dear and show Lawrence to his room please."

"Come on, I'll give you the grand tour after." Lisa said, grabbing me by the arm. She pulled me up the stairs, obviously excited to show me around.

"So this will be your room." She said, opening a room at least three times the size of mine at home.

"This is my room?" I asked, looking at my lodging. There was a 32-inch flatscreen, a desk, a queen sized bed, and my own bathroom.

"Yup, meet me outside when you're done, I'll show you around." Lisa said, giving me a smile. She exited the room, leaving me to get situated.

I sighed in peace, still drinking in my surroundings. I quickly mapped out where I would put all of my things. I started to put away my clothing first, putting each article in their respective spots. I then went into the bathroom, and started to put my toiletries in the cabinet, before a voice on a intercom sounded through the house.

"Everyone, please come downstairs for a family meeting." Ellie's voice called.

I put down my things, before picking up my last bag. It was the smallest, but most important to me out of all of the other things I brought with me. Inside contained one of my best talents.

_Shouldn't keep these in my room._

I opened my door and saw Lisa, Flare and Grace walking down the stairs. I started walking after them, and they looked at me, flashing their dazzling smiles.

"Hey Lawrence, what's in the bag?" Flare asked, looking at my prized possessions.

"You'll see later." I replied, flashing a smirk.

I followed behind the three ladies, into a dining room where Ellie, Elisa, Ujaya, and Julie were sitting.

Elisa stood up as everyone sat down. We all looked at her, expecting her to begin to speak.

She looked at each of us in turn, before beginning to speak. "As we all know, Lawrence is going to be staying with us for a while, but I'm afraid that our meeting is going to be a little short lived."

The girls frowned a little. I was just curious to hear what she wanted to say.

She took a breath before continuing. "I have been called away to Kanto for a movie, and I probably won't be back till Christmas."

"What? But, you just got back!" Ujaya protested.

"Please don't leave so soon mom." Julie pleaded.

Elisa just smiled sadly. "Believe me girls, Lawrence will take care of you guys while I'm gone. He may not look like it, but he is a very talented young man. Besides, it's only for a couple of months, and I'll try to visit as frequently as possible."

"What do you mean by talented?" Ellie asked.

Elisa was about to answer, but her stomach began to growl. She gave a light blush, and looked at me.

"Lawrence, be a dear and make us all a lunch before I leave."

"Of course." I replied. _Finally, I get to use these guys!_

Lisa took me over to the next room, which turned out to be a kitchen. I set my bag on a counter, and slowly unzipped it.

I unveiled the cover, and inside were cooking utensils of all sorts. They were all very expensive, and my mother got them for me when I found one of my talents.

"Oh, those are pretty!" Lisa said, looking at my tools.

"Thank you, you can go sit with your family, I got lunch covered." I said.

"Okay then." Lisa smiled, leaving the room.

I popped my knuckles, and put a pan on a stove top. I went to the fridge and found a list on it.

_Dear Lawrence,_

_ Inside this fridge are many ingredients that I'm sure you are familiar with. Below is a list of the girls favorite types of food._

_ Sincerely, Elisa_

_Grace: Fish and meats._

_Lisa: Fresh vegetables and fruits._

_Veronica: Fish and meats. Doesn't really like vegetables._

_Ellie: Vegetables and meats. Doesn't particularly like fish._

_Ujaya: Alright with anything really._

_Flare: Likes spicy foods._

_Julie: Likes sweet and sour foods._

_Please feel free to anything in our home. And remember to make your mother proud!_

I silently thanked Elisa in my head, having no idea what to make for them. I stared at their respective tastes, and decided to make a main course of Panini's, a side of salad, and a fruit smoothie for a drink.

Satisfied with my choices, I proceeded to pull out the ingredients. I used a Magikarp, and a Tauros for the meat, along with a few spices. I quickly made sure to make Lisa's a vegetarian sandwich, so I wouldn't mess her appetite. As I finished the sandwiches, a few girls kept on peeking their heads in to watch me at work. I quickly made a sitrus and oran berry smoothie, and making sure it was to my liking, I poured a total of nine glasses. I had already made the salad, and began to plate each dish, before setting them on a tray for me to carry.

I carefully made my way in the dining room, and the girls looked at me in amazement. After setting down everyone's plates, I sat down and said, "Hope you enjoy."

They all looked at my meal, before taking a timid bite. They all smiled at the rush of flavors.

"Wow, this is really good!" Flare said, happily munching on her Panini.

"How did you learn to cook like this anyway?" Ellie asked, taking a sip of her smoothie.

"My mom taught me, she's a five-star chef." I replied, also drinking my smoothie.

"Well it's definitely better than Grace's cooking!" Lisa said, grinning at me.

"Hey!" Grace yelled, as we all laughed.

Soon enough, they all let out content sighs. Elisa stood up, as did I as I began to clear the table.

"Well thank you for the wonderful lunch Lawrence, but I have to go, so see you all soon!" Elisa said, walking out the front door to her waiting limo. We all waved goodbye, and I was suddenly pulled inside the home.

"Where are you from?" Ellie asked, looking at my clothing, "You don't seem to be from around here…"

"I come from Lake Valor, in Sinnoh." I replied, curious as to what they wanted.

"So, do you have any other spectacular talents?" Grace asked, leaning in close, eager to learn about me.

"Well, I'm an accomplished fighter, I can obviously cook, and I know my way around chores." I listed off.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Flare asked. I blushed, and the other girls giggled at me.

"No." I answered.

"Well, there are things that need to be done, so here is your list of duties." Ujaya said, unrolling a scroll, that reached the floor.

"Well that doesn't seem to hard." I said, shrugging. Ujaya then shook the scroll, until it rolled all the way to the far wall.

"Still not even compared to what I do at home." I said, as the girls stared at me curiously. I picked up the list, and looked over it. _These will all take me about an hour…_

"So, guess we will see if you can handle it." Julie said, walking upstairs.

"See yah in a bit Lawrence." Lisa said, as she and the other girls walked around the house.

I sighed, realizing I'm still not even sure where everything is. I began to read the list, and began searching for the cleaning supplies.

_Guess I'll know soon enough._

**And cut! So what did you guys think? Is it good, bad, or just plain s#!*? Please review, and join me again for next chapter! SL is outta here!**


	2. Chapter 2 Family Fights

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of What a Life! Thanks to thatrandomguy71 for the name! I just want everyone to know that I will NOT be stopping The Legendary Champions! What made you guys think that? Please tell me! Anyway, let's get on with the story C:**

**Mr big finger: Thanks!**

**Ec115: I know, it was inspired by I'm Stuck in a House Full of Girls by hellfire15.**

**Wildlian: Thank you!**

**Guest: Never!**

**The Constitutionalist: Thanks man, sorry that my future pairings aren't exactly to your liking, but I'm glad you're willing to read it!**

**Thatrandomguy71: I love the name man!**

**searRanbow9-ptg: Thank you very much!**

**RC927: Thank you very much!**

**Rai say: Thanks for not hating.**

**Guest: I can't really promise anything, but my stories will normally be updated once or twice every week. Inspiration can only be focused, not summoned!**

xXx

I was currently searching for the cleaning supplies in the closet, before Ellie walked behind me, giving me a friendly smile.

"Need some help?" She asked politely.

Not wanting to seem rude, I quickly nodded. She gave a light laugh, before taking my hand and leading me down a long corridor.

I blushed a little, never really having any pretty girl in such close proximity to me, let alone touch me.

We stopped at the laundry room, which reminded me of my mother's hotel, and opened a few cabinets.

The cabinet itself was filled with fresh cleanings supplies! Vacuums, mops, dusters, cleaning chemicals, you name it, they had it. I gave a sigh of relief when I saw all of the supplies that I needed.

"Take what you need, but make sure to put them back!" Ellie called, leaving me to my own devices.

I began to pick through all of the supplies, building up a surplus of necessities.

After gathering my items, I began to clean the entire house. I started off by using agility, racing through the house, dusting bookshelves, pictures, and I think maybe Flare, before slowing down, making sure I got every single detail.

I still needed to vacuum the house, before mopping the kitchen, so I went into a room with several couches, and a large tv. I began to vacuum, and eventually had the floor done. Well almost done.

Due to my OCD, I went over the room almost fifteen times, but was still not satisfied.

Grace walked in, and plopped down on the couch, giving a sigh of relaxation.

I shrugged it off, evaluating what I missed, before she spoke up.

"We also clean under the couches." She explained, flipping through some magazine.

That's it! I needed to clean _under _the couches. I walked over and effortlessly picked up the couch Grace was sitting on, and proceeded to clean under the couch.

"Eh!?" Grace gasped as she was suddenly thrust into the air, as I quickly cleaned the cushions, before placing down the couch.

She was still floating, before she started to fall down. I caught her and gently sat her on the ground, keeping her steady until she recovered from her sudden flight.

"Sorry about that Grace." I apologized, before I continued the exact same routine with the other couch.

She just nodded, returning back to her magazine, well actually, she was casting me constant glances over the top of her magazine.

As I set down the other couch, Grace got up, and left the room silently. _Weird…_

xXx

_The Glaceon_

I felt my heart flutter, as I clutched my chest, leaning back against the wall. It was impossible.

I was having feelings for some guy that I barely met four hours ago, yet…

I began to feel warm, sliding down the wall as I dreamed about the handsome Lucario.

_He's so nice, caring, and strong….Not to mention that he's a damn great cook._

I giggled a bit, before running up to my room, giggling the whole way. I passed a few of my sister that looked at me strangely, but I didn't care.

I jumped and lied down on my bed, without a care in the world as I thought about my Lucario butler.

_I can make him do whatever I want… _I thought, drool beginning to form in my mouth, _I can make him do this, show him how to do this, and how to be a real man…_

However my thoughts were interrupted, as the door to my room opened up. I sat up, trying to wipe off my saliva.

"Yes?" I asked, trying my hardest not to panic.

My Espeon sister came in my room and locked it, before turning back to me.

"We need to 'talk'." She said in a suggestive manner. I felt myself getting slightly aroused. I was hoping that she was going to do what I thought she was, but alas, she really did want to talk.

"Why are you thinking of Lawrence like that? I haven't seen you in such a way before." She asked, obviously trying to get me to spill it.

"Why are you going through my head?" I countered. When mom was away, Ellie was always acting as our mother, and constantly going through our heads.

"That doesn't answer my question Grace."

"W-Well the reason I'm t-thinking that way is because.. he…he caught me, and is so strong, and caring and so nice and talented…" I blushed a little as I listed off all these things about him.

"You're drooling." Ellie said, tilting her head to the side.

I blushed a little harder, and was about to wipe it, before hearing some shouting coming from downstairs, followed by some explosions.

I worriedly glanced at Ellie. "Did mom tell dad?" I asked, fearing the worst.

xXx

_The Lucario_

"S-Sir, let me explain!" I shouted, after dodging yet another shadow claw.

My Umbreon opponent slid a little as he was trying to land.

"Like hell I will! What do you think I am stupid!?" He shouted before using quick attack.

I didn't dodge it, and I was pushed back into a wall, a picture becoming tilted. I got up and straightened it.

"Sir, if you will let me-" I tried again, before ducking as a shadow claw whisked over my head.

"I'm not having you come in my house and rape my daughters thief!" He shouted angrily.

"R-Rape your daughters?! Sir, I wouldn't think of doing anything of the sort!" I said, hurt that he would say such a thing.

"Daddy, what are you doing!?" Ellie asked, restraining her Umbreon father.

"Ellie, you stay out of this!" He shouted, struggling to get of her grip. All the other girls quickly latched onto the fighting Umbreon, as he started to pull them along.

"Dad, stop this!" Grace pleaded, feet planted firmly on the ground.

"Never!" He roared, anger evident in his voice. I was still catching my breath from all of the dodging I had done.

"Dad, Lawrence is our butler!" Lisa yelled.

The Umbreon blinked for a second. He soon stopped fighting.

"Butler!?" he asked, shock evident on his face.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." I said, while fixing up the now destroyed room.

The Umbreon let out a light chuckle. The girls let go of him, and he walked over to me.

"Sorry about that, Lawrence was it?" He said, extending his hand. I quickly shook his hand.

"Yes, sir." I replied. He smiled.

"My name is Norman, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, before his hand grip tightened and he tried to flip me, but due to me being a pokeleathon champion, I quickly forced him into a mercy grip. He struggled a bit more.

"Sir, you will only make it worse if you keep moving." I tried reasoning.

"Come on Lawrence! I need a sparring buddy, and you will do just fine!" He said excitingly, as I released him.

He tried to throw a punch but I simply caught it. I raised an eyebrow as he quickly reeled his hand away, blowing on it.

"D-Do you think some trick like that will stop me? Finally I have a worthy opponent!" He shouted, already charging at me. He leapt in the air, and stretched out his foot. I took one step to the left, and he flew into the wall.

We all sweat dropped as he cried out in pain, his foot throbbing.

Whilst we were still fighting, the girls were having a small conversation.

"Do you think Lawrence will be okay?" Flare asked.

"He'll be fine, did you see all those moves? I think we should be worried more about dad." Lisa replied.

They all nodded agreement, focusing on the fight.

"Come on Lawrence! Hit me once! Here, hit me as hard as you can!" Norman said, leaning out with his face. I sighed, showing displeasure to this.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"You're our butler, so follow your orders!" He said eagerly. Never had I seen a man so eager to get punched in the face.

"If you say so…" I muttered, barely pulling back my arm as I punched him with 1/4 of my strength.

Either I lied about my strength, or he was really light as he went flying through the ceiling, and went soaring above the clouds.

I sweat dropped as the girls gaped at their father flying away.

"Will he be okay?" I asked, marveling at the sight of the first flying Umbreon.

The girls nodded, before Julie stepped forward. "He had to leave anyway, said he would be back when mom would come home." She explained.

"How did you hit him like that?" Lisa asked.

"I train hard, besides, that was only a little bit of my power." I said.

The girls jaws dropped, as they heard my words.

"O-Only a little!?" they shouted. I nodded, and casually straightened some pictures and fixed a lamp shade.

"Yep, now if you'll excuse me, I have some laundry to do."

**So how was that? This story won't really be as dark as TLC, and I hope this chapter is funny to you guys. Norman's personality is based off of Ichigo's father from Bleach. Anyway favorite and review! SL is outta here!**


	3. Chapter 3 Getting ready for school!

**I almost cried for joy when I read a specific review. If nobody knows, AnimeFan215 is one of my favorite authors, and was one of the people to inspire me to write on FF. Seriously, it was an honor to have him look at my story, and then say he enjoyed it! So, with that out of the way, let's get back to What A life!**

**The new legendary super sayian: You sir, remind me of Grumpy cat!**

**RC927: Glad you like it, but updates are going to be slow for a while. Oh, he has a few flaws….**

**The Constitutionalist: Thanks bro! :D**

**Gunsandgames: He is a hot head ain't he?**

**Rai say: He's flying somewhere in Unova still, but he will be back soon.**

**searRanbow9-ptg: Of course!**

**Thatrandomguy71: (Serious Dad stare) Agreed!**

**Eclipse2025: Never heard about it, I will have to watch it, may give me some ideas….**

**Some Critic: I might not update this story as much as TLC, but I will most certainly not give up on it!**

**Mewtwo'sAura: Yeah, it seems like I write the upbeat chapters better than serious things huh?**

**AnimeFan215: Thank you so much! I really adore your stories, and having you read my story really inspires me!**

**Skyblaze99: Indeed my good fellow!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thoughts'**

'_**Telepathy'**_

xXx

After succeeding in launching my host's father across the region, and finishing the laundry, I was called downstairs for some unkown reason.

"Hello ladies, did you need something?" I asked politely. They were all sitting on a couch, surrounding the television screen.

"Hey Lawrence, come watch a movie with us!" Flare said, already dragging me over to sit down.

"W-Well, I d-don't know…" I stuttered, before I was forcibly pushed on the couch.

The girls all looked at me with a mischievous glint in their eyes, and began to laugh darkly. I felt some fur brush up my arm on both sides, and saw that Julie and Grace were leaning against me. I blushed and quickly averted from looking at them.

I felt smooth hands glide above my shoulders, and felt some relief from my them, as they gently kneaded them. I gave a relaxed sigh, and I soon felt the girls crowd around me, Lisa straddling me, Ujaya and Ellie rubbing me with their hands. Flare and Julie began to pull me in close for a kiss. I felt my face get hotter than a Heatran, and I suddenly felt myself falling.

I fell onto the floor with a big thud, and a groan as I woke up. My alarm clock didn't help my pounding headache either, as it began to do what it does best. Annoy the shit out of me.

'What was that dream… I can't be thinking about these types of things…' I thought to myself.

I was shaken out of my thoughts as I heard a knock on my door. "Are you awake Lawrence? We need to hurry up, or we will be late for school!" Ellie's voice called.

"Be down in a minute!" I replied, scrambling to my feet. I sighed out loud as I thought of my dream. The way they touched me felt like heaven.

'No! Impure thoughts! I shouldn't be having dreams of civilized women like that, especially since I hardly know them!' I thought, smacking myself as I got in a cold shower.

Little did I know, someone has been snooping through my head while I was sleeping.

"Hmm. I didn't take you for that kind of guy to dream about girls my dear Lawrence." A certain Espeon said to herself. 'I wonder if he's single…'

xXx

Once we had all gotten ready for the first day of school, we met in the foyer. We were all dressed in our school uniform, me in a jacket with pants, and the girls in skirts and their own jackets. They also wore bows, while I sported a tie.

"Well don't you look handsome Lawrence." Veronica complimented.

I smiled and replied in kind, "And you all look ravishing yourselves."

They all smiled and we proceeded to leave the house, book bags in hand.

As we exited the house, I was instantly handed all of the luggage, and a house key, along with a few slips of paper.

I frowned, as I adjusted to the tower of book bags I had to carry, and I began to descend down the steps.

'Why me?' I thought. I wasn't the only one thinking about carrying things though.

'H-He's strong…' Julie thought, staring at their very attractive Lucario butler in front of her.

'I wish he was carrying me instead of those bags…' Lisa though, a light blush on her skin.

'Wow, his muscles are so big…I wonder what else he's packing…' Ujaya thought, a smirk playing on her lips.

'I wonder how big his dick is…' Veronica and Flare thought simultaneously, big blushes on their faces.

'I wish I was in his arms again…it felt nice the way he held me…' Grace thought.

Little did they know, Ellie had been listening to them the whole time, fantasizing about our poor Lucario friend.

'_Ooo, you naughty girls! What are you doing thinking about these types of things!' _Ellie thought, the world's biggest smirk plastered on her face.

All the others visibly flinched when they heard her voice echo through each other's heads. Ellie's smile somehow managed to grow wider.

'_What if I told you something about our new friend?' _she thought to them. They didn't know what she meant, so they all quickly responded.

'_He had quite the dream last night, good thing I rolled him out of bed too, don't want him to be dreaming about us like that.'_ She responded.

"You guys okay?" Lawrence suddenly asked. All of the girls blushed a deep rose red.

Lawrence tilted his head in confusion. "You guys look sick. Do you feel alright?" he asked, gently feeling our foreheads.

We all quickly said we were fine, and hurriedly ran into the waiting limousine.

Lawrence just shrugged and muttered something about women and how he would never understand them, and climbed in with them.

And just like that, they were off to school.

**And cut! Sorry this one is short guys, but I'm really tired. I promise that I will post a second chapter of this tomorrow, where we see Andy hook up with a girl. Please review and fav, and once again I say my apologies for the shortness of this chapter!**

**Poll Standings:**

_**Ellie- 3 votes.**_

_**Lisa- 2 votes.**_

_**Ujaya- 2 votes.**_

_**Grace-2 votes.**_

_**Veronica- 1 vote.**_

_**Flare- 1 vote.**_

_**Julie- 0 votes. (Poor Julie.) :C**_


	4. Chapter 4 First Day of School!

Yo! I'm back with another chapter of What a Life! Today, we see who Lawrence gets with first, and his first day of school. Let's go!

The new legendary sayian: Thanks!

AnimeFan215: It means a lot for you to say that to me, so thank you very much!

The Constitutionalist: Thanks for pointing it out! Stinks for Julie huh?

ZyborgoXD: Julie thanks you sincerely C:

searRanbow9-ptg: Can do! I think I can relate when Lisa visits. (Leaf blade and Scythe appear around throat)  
Lisa: What was that sweetie?~  
Me: N-Nothing!

Mewtwo'sAura: Challenge Accepted!

RC927: Sorry about that, wasn't feeling so good last night. Oh well, at least this is longer than normal. Also, his flaws won't appear for a while.

Gunsandgames: :C

Lover of A Good Story: I agree, I can't tell my dreams to Natalie or Lisa, cause they tend to do…things. And correct, the poll was to see who Lawrence hooks up with.

Thatrandomguy71: HA!

Poll Results!

In an unexpected turn of events, Grace wins! -5 votes

Lisa- 2nd place, 4 votes

Ellie- 3rd place, 3 votes

Ujaya- 2 votes

Flare and Veronica- 1 vote each

Julie (Not sure if FF is glitching, or whatever)- 0 votes?

Guess Lawrence is in for a _different _type of experience :D

"Talking"

Thoughts

'Telepathy'

^^ 205 words!^^

xXx

I was leaning against the door, looking out the window as we drove through the town. _Nimbassa is such a nice place._ I thought to myself, admiring the town and it's attractions. _Still doesn't match Lake Valor though_. I smiled as I thought about home, how I would help mum run the hotel. I sighed as I thought of how she was doing without me.

"Nervous Lawrence?" Flare asked me.

"Nah, just a little homesick. I'll be fine though." I reassured her, giving her a smile.

Flare just nodded, and began to talk to her sisters.

_I wonder what school is going to be like._ I thought of how I even got here. I had applied just to see if I was able to, I mean, it's not like I'm stupid. In fact, it is quite the opposite. I usually scored top 5 in my old school in our exams, and I was always eager to learn.

I need to relax sometime, stress from this fast transition is getting to me.

Soon enough, I was pulled from my thoughts as we arrived at a Victorian style school. A huge courtyard was in front of the school, lush with life. Students could be seen mingling around, meeting new friends or talking with old ones. I realized that I probably wouldn't recognize anyone here, nor would they recognize me. I am pretty sure that out of anyone of my friends and classmates, I was the only one able to attend here.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to show you off Lawrence!" Ujaya said, obviously excited. She was busy putting on makeup, as were her sisters.

"Show me off?" I asked, confused as to what she meant. She nodded happily. I shrugged it off as we eventually pulled to a stop. As soon as the door opened, a large crowd had gathered around us.

I got out first, and the crowd began to groan and disperse. I couldn't care less, seeing as I hate crowds and attention.

Being the gentleman that I am, I took Ellie's hand, and politely helped her out of the car. I also did the same for Grace, Flare, Ujaya, Lisa, Julie, and Veronica. By the time I had got the bags out of the car, the crowd had grown to a massive size, all of them eager to see the sisters.

"Wow it's the Eevee girls!" One guy shouted, clambering to get a look at them.

"Flare is so hot!" Another shouted, taking pictures with his phone. Another guy turned toward him and frowned.

"Yeah, but she is not as electrifying as the sweet Julie!" He yelled. They both began to get in each other's faces, but Ellie quickly ended that with her psychic attack.

"Stop fighting please." She said sweetly. Both of them and other guys got hearts in their eyes as they began to go crazy.

"Come on Lawrence, we need to go get our schedules!" Julie called, the sisters waving at their fans.

"Right." I replied, picking up our things, and walking after them. The crowd grew into an uproar.

"Who's the geek!"

"How is he so lucky to carry their things!"

The crowd continued to throw insults about me. I shrugged them off, like I always have since I was a little kid.

"Don't listen to them Lawrence, let's just go." Ujaya told me, dragging me forward by the arm.

"Sure thing." I replied.

We all walked down the halls, guys giving me vengeful looks. A couple of cute girls flashed me winks, but one of the sisters would always grab me by the arms, and pull me away. I could've sworn that Flare stuck her tongue out at a Liligant at some point.

"So, what classes do you guys have?" Ellie asked, as we all compared our schedules with each others.

"Well, it looks like we all have the same classes together." Grace said happily.

Thank Arceus! Now I at least have some friends in my classes!

My thoughts began to wander, as the girls kept on talking excitedly with each other.

At least I can follow orders easier this way. I thought.

xXx

Flashback…

I remember how during the end of our fight, Norman had used his psychic abilities to talk to me.

'Listen kid, keep my girls safe in school, don't want them to get in trouble, understand?'

'Yes sir!'

Then I punched him in the face, and he went into the sky.

xXx

End Flashback…

"Let's go Lawrence!" Lisa said, pulling my arm.

We walked into our first period class, Pre-Calculus.

"Uhh, I hate math!" Flare whined. I smirked a little as our teacher, Mr. Hagood, called role.

"Lawrence Garde?" The Alakazam called. I raised my hand.

"Ellie Gale?"

"Here!"

"Flare Gale?"

"Present."

"Juliet Gale?"

"It's Julie sir."

The instructor nodded and scribbled a few notes down. As he was doing so, he saw the long list of the last names.

"Are the rest of the Gale sister here?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Lisa said.

"Good. Nathan Drake?" he continued, but I had turned him out. I could only keep on thinking of what Norman said. _What kind of trouble?_

"All right, we are going to have a practice test, to see what you know."

A lot of the kids groaned. Mr. Hagood only smiled.

"The test will be scored, but will not affect your grade." A stack of paper on his desk disappeared, and the test was teleported to each of us.

"Begin!"

I looked down at the test, and saw that this was going to be easy. I frowned as I realized I was taking pre-calculus. I had taken _calculus_ last year.

Oh well…

A few minutes later, I walked down and turned in my test, to a surprised Alakazam.

"I'm finished." I said, handing him the test. Everyone began to whisper as they saw me walk back to my seat.

'_What was that!' _Ellie's voice hissed in my mind. I frowned, and saw that she was glaring at me.

'What was what?'

'You know exactly what I mean Lawrence!'

'The test?'

'_No, your handsome face, of course the test!' _She mind screamed at me. I blushed, after hearing what she said. So did she.

'I took Calculus last year…' I thought back.

She nodded, and we looked our separate ways.

"Mr. Garde?" Mr. Hagood called. I looked down at him.

"Yes, sir?"

The old man smiled at me. "Outstanding work."

I smiled back, but the old man wasn't finished.

"Scoring a perfect 100% on your first day here. Quite impressive."

"Thanks sir." I nodded, already feeling eyes peering at me.

_I'm not even halfway done!_ Ellie thought, shocked that she was beginning to feel jealous of Lawrence. _Just what are you?_

After class was over, we were headed to second period, Chemistry, a personal favorite of mine.

"So class, welcome to Chemistry!" Our very enthusiastic Metagross teacher said.

That class didn't really do much, just going over rules and procedures.

Soon enough we were headed over to our third class out of five, Physical Education.

"Now class, I know a few of your teachers are giving you a day off!" Our Machamp coach said.

"But, today we are running a mile! You need to stay in shape if you want to get somewhere!"

We all lined up, at the starting line, in waves. A group of 8 would run at a time, complete 4 laps and you were done, simple.

"Ready?" The coach said, and blew his whistle. The girls and I were in the third wave, the last to go.

An Arcanine quickly took over the class, due to his high speed. His time was about seven minutes.

"Ha! No one is going to be faster than your truly." He bragged, winking at Flare. Flare just looked away from him, obviously unimpressed.

When it was our turn, Julie was all pumped up.

"I'm the fastest out of my family Lawrence, so see if you can keep up." She smirked, overly confident.

I smirked back at her. "Are you sure you want to run against a Pokeleathon champ?"

Her smile faltered a little. "Uhh, I will destroy you?"

"Go!" Our coach barked, and in an instant, they were off. I just walked lazily behind them, not a care in the world.

"Boy, if you don't start running, I will crush your grade!"

"As you wish sir." I responded, and began to run after them. I almost immediately passed by Grace and Flare, who were already working a sweat. And soon enough, I was up in front with Julie. I looked behind me to see the girls stumbling, their hair blown forward by my insane speed.

"Where the hell did you come from!" Julie yelled, racing to keep pace with me. We had entered our fourth lap.

"Like I said, Pokeleathon champion." I replied, my breath easy and face calm.

"Shut it!"

"Fine, I guess I will end our friendly competition." And with that, I raced at least twice as fast to the finish line.

"HaHa! I like you runt!" Coach said, slapping me on the back. Total time, five minutes on the dot.

"N-No way!" The Arcanine said, backing up a step.

"Damn it Lawrence!" I heard from behind me. I flinched as I turned around to see the girls with their hair all blown and messed up.

"Sorry about that."

After giving many apologies, we were off to lunch. We decided to sit outside, to enjoy the nice September air.

"Hmmph!" Julie huffed, turning her head away from me.

"Don't be such a poor sport, I trained for years under the best!" I chuckled lightly.

"You wrecked our hair!" They shouted at me.

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean for that to happen, honest!" I protested.

"Guess the only good thing your for is cooking and chores after all!" Julie yelled at me, but I could tell she instantly regretted it.

I took a real deep breath, trying to calm the tidal wave of emotions going through me. _Lucky me for the training_. I thought bitterly.

"L-Lawrence I'm s-sorry!" Julie began, but I shrugged it off.

"I don't want to talk about it." I muttered, pulling out my lunch. I instantly began to tear into it.

"So, how did you do that well on the pre-cal test." Grace asked trying to lighten the mood. I swallowed before replying.

"I took calculus last year."

"Oh…"

We ate the rest of lunch in silence, until some Machoke and Absol came over and pushed me down.

I sat up and glared at them. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, there is!" The Machoke yelled, cracking his knuckles loudly, obviously trying to intimidate me.

"You're hanging out with our girls, dipshit!" the Absol yelled, sharpening his claws on my knife. _My knife._

"Your mistaken Derrick, we don't belong to you!" Ujaya yelled, pissed off that these guys pushed down her new friend. Her really hot new friend.

"Oh come on babe, things are over with Shelly and I, so I thought things would be cool between us." The Absol, Derrick, replied, trying his best to be smooth.

"No means no Ted!" Ellie shouted at the Machoke, who was trying to get her in a hug.

"These guys bothering you girls?" I asked, getting up to my feet.

"Yeah, they are." They said in unison.

"Oh, Ted save me! Please help, the new kid is going to beat me up! Puh-lease! He's just some fluke!" Derrick sneered at me. That only made me angrier.

"Hey babe, let's go somewhere private, shall we?" Derrick said, putting his hand on Ujaya's hips. That _really _did it.

In no time at all I had grabbed Derrick by the collar, and punched him in the face, sending him cart wheeling into a wall. But I was nowhere near finished. I went up to him, and once again held him by his collar, forcing him to look into my eyes.

"You will **not** touch a lady like that, without her permission!" I spat.

"W-What're you going to do about it?" Derrick said, a smirk on his face. I growled, and ducked as I saw Ted's fist fly over my head. I grabbed it with my free hand and also lifted him off the ground.

"Listen hear dick! You are going to leave these pretty ladies alone, understand!?" I yelled at him. Ted and Derrick spat on my shirt. I banged their heads together, and threw them down into the ground.

"I will not repeat myself. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" I shouted, they began to tremble in fear.

"Y-Yes sir! Sorry Sir! Won't happen again sir!" They yelled in unison, before they quickly bowed to me repeatedly.

"Get the hell out of my sight!" I said.

"Right away sir!" they said, quickly apologizing to the girls. Then they hightailed it out of there.

"Cowards." I spat. I wiped off my jacket, and sat down back at our table, continuing to eat my almost forgotten lunch.

"Lawrence?" Lisa said softly.

"What?"

"Thank you!" They all cried suddenly, pulling me into a group hug, happy that I scared the group away.

"You're welcome." I smiled back at them. _I'm going to have to tell them sometime._

I stood up, and threw away my trash, before picking up my bag. "Let's go, we are going to be late."

The girls kept on giving me glances during our walk to my favorite class, home economics!

"Now, Welcome to Home Economics! I'm Mrs. Bluff, your instructor, and I look forward to teaching you all." Our Blissey teacher greeted.

I smiled. _I got this in the bag. _The others looked a little worried though.

We were told to talk with one another, seeing as this was a free day. I sat in a chair looking out the window. The Eevee sisters were talking with everyone, occasionally stealing glances at me. I didn't talk with anyone.

Soon, almost too soon, the bell rang.

"Well, I guess our time's up! See you all tomorrow!" Mrs. Bluff said.

Flare and Veronica came up to me giggling, and dragged me by the arms. The guys were giving me the same hateful looks they have all day, while some of the girls in the class looked jealous.

"Come on! Let's go home already!" Julie said, waiting impatiently in the limousine.

I chuckled a little, and we all got in the car, and drove home.

xXx

_Later at night…_

*Knocking*

"I wonder who that could be?" I muttered, rubbing some sleep out of my eyes.

I opened the door, and there stood none other than Grace, wearing her pajamas.

"You need something Grace?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do." She said, bringing me out of my room, and dragging me down the stairs.

She plopped herself down on a couch, and patted the seat next to her. I shrugged and sat down next to her, curious as to why she needed me here.

"Lawrence, what are you?" She asked.

I frowned. "What do you mean? I'm a Lucario."

"No, I mean what are you, really?" She asked, looking me intensely in the eyes.

I sighed loudly, and shifted in my seat a little. "I-I don't think you shou-MMPH!?"

Grace gently pulled away, a thin trail of saliva connecting us.

"G-Grace?"

"Please tell me!" She pleaded, putting on the most adorable look possible.

I sighed, and I felt my resolve crumble. "I'm a soldier."

**Done BITCHES! Check me out, nearly 3,000 words in this chapter! Hope this was entertaining, and in the next chapter, we learn a lot more about Lawrence's past. Remember to review and favorite! **

**Lisa: Do what he says, or I will slit his throat~ (Smiles sweetly)**

**Me: Please don't tell me you're in your (gulps) **_**rough**_** phase again?**

**Lisa: (Grins evily) Maybe…(Kisses me)**

**Me: PLEASE OH ARCEUS REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 A path to Power!

**Me: Well, I'm alive, so I guess you appeased the two she demons!**

**Lisa: (Huffs) Only because of **_**him.**_** Speaking of which, which do you want first? The whip or the gag?**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**Lisa: (Shows The Constitutionalist's Review)**

**Me: WHY WOULD YOU ENCOURAGE HER?!**

**Lisa: Tee Hee~!**

**The new legendary super sayian: Thank you kindly!**

**Gunsandgames: Chuck, Clint Eastwood, and Bruce Lee if you want to be specific ;D**

**searRanbow9-ptg: :O Sorry bout that!**

**The Constitutionalist: Of course the curriculum is good! Don't want to be too stupid now do we? I know to be specific with what he did, but I'm upset with you, because all Lisa wants to do is 'play' with her 'toys'!**

**Lisa: (Calls from Bedroom) If you don't be a good boy, I'll have to **_**punish **_**you!~**

**Me: WHY!?**

**xXx**

"Soldier? What do you mean?" Grace asked, her face contorted in confusion.

I sighed, trying to figure out the best way to tell her.

"Let's start from the beginning shall we?" I said, getting comfortable in the couch.

"It all began about five years ago, when the Johto-Hoenn war began to escalate."I began, telling the gruesome tale of my upbringing.

xXx

_5 years ago, Goldenrod City, Johto… (A/N: Meant to sound like it's from a journal/memory thing!)_

"Sir, all able males have been ordered to join the Johto Navy. This includes you and your son." A Raichu said, wearing an officers uniform, trying to steal me and my father from our home.

"You can have me, but you will not take my son!" My father, a powerful Lucario said, hiding me and my mother behind him.

"Sir, I will not repeat myself. You and your son must come with us, or you will suffer greatly." The Raichu said, threatening my father.

"Over my dead body!" My father yelled, using bone rush, hitting the Raichu in the shoulder. The Raichu grunted, and was forced back by the power of my father's attack.

"If that's what you want, I am allowed clearance to grant you your wish!" He shouted, before unleashing the most powerful Thunder I've ever seen upon my poor father.

He died instantly. No pain, a quick and painless death. I fell to my knees as I saw the man that had raised me. Taken care of me, die right in front of me. And I was powerless to save him.

"Heh, pathetic." The Raichu said, spitting on my now deceased father. I got up , and charged him, swinging my arms wildly at him, anything to cause this man pain.

"Heh, you got spirit kid, and from the goodness of my heart, I'll spare you." He laughed, catching me easily, and delivering a very powerful chop on my pressure point, effectively knocking me out. Before that happened, I got one last glance at my father's smoldering corpse, tear flowing freely from my face.

xXx

_2 weeks later…_

I had gone quiet, never disobeying orders, unless I wanted to face the consequences of the others.

I quickly grew to become a favorite amongst the officials, which resulted in dividing me and the other cadets from any future relations.

After the incident with the Raichu, I was sent to the Blackthorn Navy compound. It was a cruel and very strict place to be. Rules were simple enough, but to others, they obviously proved to be much harder.

Wake up at 06:00 hours, or die. Listen to your superiors, or die. Do everything you're told, or die.

I had gone through training, at twelve years old, the youngest out of everyone, and I instantly began to get picked on.

"Who's the squirt?"

"Ha, damn kid couldn't kill a damn thing if he tried!"

"Bet the only reason they like him is cause of his potential!"

I would ignore them, but once night had come, I would cry my eyes out. It seemed like _everyone _hated me, despised the fact that I was a Rilou, not fully evolved, and barely old enough to use aura.

I was so lonely.

xXx

_1 year, 6 months later…_

They said I was chosen. I didn't know what they meant by that. It had to be something good, right?

The insults had gotten worse, and so had my life.

I had no friends, no shoulder to cry on; I had me, and my thoughts.

xXx

_2 months later… March 18, 2010_

I killed my first enemy today. A Breloom. Everyone told me that they were proud of me, and demanded that I tell them the details.

The officials came in my room at night and told me to follow them, and so I did.

We went up to some scientific building, and some nurses came out and placed me on a stretcher, and gently strapped me in.

"Make us proud kid. You are going to be the first of your kind." A general said, flashing me a salute.

I would've returned it, but all I could do was respond with a "Yes sir!"

The Chansey nurse pricked my arm with something, a needle filled with something that made me sleepy.

"When you wake up, be prepared for some…changes."

I nodded, the effects of the contents already affecting me.

xXx

_4 days later… March 22, 2010_

I was a freak. They stuffed me into some sort of machine, which was designed to force me to evolve.

It was successful. Maybe a little too successful. As soon as I woke up, the machine couldn't be used again, much to the disappointment. But why would they care? The Johto Navy now had the first super soldier. I was faster, smarter, and most definitely stronger than any other Pokémon out there. But, things just got worse for me from there on after.

Everyone feared me. I had no control over my emotions, and I would lash out at anyone. I always ate and did everything by myself.

Why? Why did I have to be chosen?

xXx

_1 year later… July 30, 2011_

The war is over. Everyone was excited, able to go home and live out their lives in peace. I probably wouldn't get the chance.

I was always called 'The Tide Changer', much to my annoyance. The Navy said they were in my debt. They sent everyone home, with their stats. Those damned stats! They told everyone everything about a soldier's service. Mine was hard to understand, seeing how only my rank was on there. I even memorized it.

_Name: Lawrence, H. Garde_

_Species: Lucario_

_Rank: MCPON (Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy)_

_Kills: N/A_

_Medals: N/A_

_Deaths in squad: 0_

When I returned to Goldenrod, I wasn't greeted back like everyone else. I had no home, nobody to hug me. I was sent to an orphanage, and was once again hated by everyone. It was just fine with me.

Lonely had become my world.

xXx

_Present day…_

"Satisfied?" I said, frustrated, but somewhat content with the load of my past getting thrown away.

Quiet sobs were heard from around the room. I looked up and saw the other girls had joined in on listening to me.

I had been so into telling my story, that I hadn't noticed them enter the room.

"It's late, let's go to sleep. We have a whole weekend for fun." I said, standing up, a distraught Glaceon holding my arm in a death grip, sniveling like a newborn.

"W-Why would they do s-something like that! To a c-child no less!" Ellie shouted, anger on her face.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Ellie." I whispered. They all looked at me confused. I gently put Grace back on the couch. I began to make my way out of the room, but Lisa had grabbed my arm.

"How could you forgive them!" Lisa shouted at me.

"I didn't. I killed them all." I replied, calmly going up the stairs to my room.

xXx

_With the girls…_

"H-He…" Ujaya stuttered. The girls just stared at where their friend had been standing at.

"K-killed them?" Lisa said, eyes wider then saucers.

"H-He's lying! He's too gentle…" Veronica muttered, disbelief in her voice.

"He needs help. I also need to call mom." Ellie said, frowning, already dialing her mother.

*Ring* *Ring* "Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Oh Ellie dear! How are you? Is everything okay?" Elisa's voice asked, a thin amount of static appearing.

"No, it's Lawrence." Julie said, as Ellie placed the phone down, meaning it was on speaker.

"What do you mean? Is he in trouble? Is he on a rampage? Tell me!" Elisa's voice yelled from the phone, fear evident in her voice.

"No, but he told us about what happened. Did you know?" Lisa said, tears stuck on her face.

"…Yes."

"What should we do? He's really stressed out." Ellie asked.

"Listen, you all have my permission to help him out, just be careful with him. Treat him very nicely if he seems to delicate, but first thing is first, which one of you kissed him?" Elisa's voice said, the static getting a bit louder.

"What!" they shouted.

"Oh come on, I'm a mother, so I would know when my daughter kissed a boy." Her voice said, making it sound like it wasn't too big of a deal.

"I didn't." six of the seven sisters said. All except for Grace, who was messing with her thumbs, whistling and looking intently at a painting of fruit.

"You didn't…"

"Well, I, uh…sorry?" Grace mumbled.

"Grace! We all agreed we would go in order!" Flare shouted, but Veronica quickly clamped her mouth.

"Oh my! You all decided an order? How sweet!" Elisa's voice said, light laughter hidden underneath it.

"We got to go, bye!"

"Bye girls, and remember what I sa-"

All the girls looked at the blushing Glaceon, hanging up on the poor Eevee mother.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…How was it?"

"F-Fine."

The girls giggled at the now blushing Glaceon.

"Grace and Lawrence, sitting in a tree!" Flare sang, smiling evilly.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" The other girls began to chant, laughing their asses off at their poor sister.

"Enough! What should we do?" Grace asked, pouting on the couch.

"Hmm…how about shopping?" Lisa suggested.

"Shopping? That might be fun, besides, there is no school tomorrow…" Ujaya agreed.

After careful planning, all of the girls decided that the best remedy for 'Lawrence' is to go shopping.

After hearing a sob story, and having a plan of action, the girls one by one retired to their rooms, determined to help their new friend.

**Okay, part one of today's chapter is going to be up, and we will see later what they plan on doing.**

**Lisa: Two chapters in one day?**

**Me: Three actually, two for WAL and one for TLC, which by the way, got over 100 reviews already! Can't wait for this story to do the same.**

**Lisa: You really work hard, maybe you should…(licks ear erotically) relax?**

**Me: I got to go! Review and Favorite please!**


	6. Chapter 6 Shopping Spree!

***Will Be Rewritten!***

**Okay, back with part two, finally!**

**Natalie: I thought you went out earlier.**

**Me: Yeah, but I promised part two tonight, where they go shopping.**

**Lisa: Then write it!**

**ThatRandomGuy71: Thanks man!**

**The Constitutionalist: Metal Gear Solid was awesome! I was going for a Halo type deal, but that works. Thought someone would get the reference with his rank… As for Lisa, I forgive you, but there is going to be some, err, scarring.  
Lisa: Well, he needs to choose his words more carefully. Besides, you enjoyed it when Natalie joined in, right?  
Me: (Cries)**

**Mewtwo'sAura: I'm actually working on it right now, but it isn't going to be updated super fast, so sorry if you don't see it for a while.**

**Guest: LOL!**

**RC927: I would love fanart! I would beg for fanart, and if it isn't too much of a problem, could you make one? And I'm pretty sure she would know, lol!**

**searRanbow9-ptg: Congrats Shade!**

**Lover of A Good Story: Indeed!**

**Gunsandgames: LOL!**

**Guest: Why thank you sir!**

**Hunter killer: No, he's Lawrence.**

**RoWnAnNiEuWoUdT1: (Nice name) Yes, I did use them :D Thanks for the kind words!**

**Part two: Shopping Spree!**

**Chapter has suggestions!**

xXx

_Later that night…_

I stretched and yawned as I woke up from a rather pleasant nightmare. It was a good dream, until the ending anyway.

The dream was so real to me, but it was a dream, right? I mean Grace wouldn't have kissed me…right?

Sudden realization hit me like a freight train, and believe me it has happened before.

"Fuck." I muttered, mentally preparing myself to face what the girls are going to say to me in the morning.

Wait a minute, I don't have to go downstairs!

I smiled thinking that I had won, until the door opened and a certain Leafeon walked in.

"Umm, h-hey Lisa!" I greeted, getting up from my bed, only to be pushed down by her.

"L-Lisa?" I asked, confused as to why she was being so forceful. She smiled deviously.

"Lawrence?~" She asked sweetly, as she moved herself over me.

"Y-Yes?" I responded, blushing furiously.

"Kiss me Lawrence~." She moaned, grinding herself against me. I then noticed that her eyes were closed, and she was in her pajamas. "Ah! Yeah right there! D-Don't stop!"

_I-is she asleep!? And dreaming about me?_

I had yet to move, and she continued to grind against me. She was panting hard, and suddenly she moaned really loud. And then my room smelled really nice.

_Oh. My. Arceus!_

I panicked as she just lied down on me, a wet stain on my boxers coming from her. She had came into my room, and climaxed on me, in her sleep. Her sleep!

I calmed down, and I gently picked her up, and carried her bridal style to her room, and entered it. I gently laid her down on her bed, and tucked her in.I let out a sigh, and was going to leave the room, but noticed a open sketchbook on her desk. Now, I wasn't normally the snooping type, but the half drawn picture perked my interest.

In the picture was a Lucario, and a Leafeon, hugging each other. I smiled, and due to my poor observation skills, failed to look at the title.

I closed the door to the room, and walked back into mine, and changed quickly, removing my now wet boxers, and replacing them with something else.

I fell onto my bed, and quickly fell asleep, having only gotten one hour before.

xXx

_The next morning…_

I was busy at the stove again, using Chansey eggs with some berries to make us omelets, occasionally adding some spices. I had also made some Grumpig sausages and pancakes with Pecha berries on top, in case they wanted something sweet.

I plated everything on some platters, and proceeded to set the luxurious table, before receding back into the kitchen to grab the food.

When I returned, the sisters were all sitting down, eagerly awaiting my meal.

"And the ladies awake!" I joked, setting down each of the specific plates down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Veronica asked, putting in her pajamas.

"Shut up! I want to eat!" Flare complained, her stomach letting out a growl. We all laughed at her, and began to dig in.

"Excellent as always!" Ellie proclaimed.

"A meal worthy for the queens!" Ujaya boasted. I blushed a little at the compliments, always saying a polite thank you to them.

They beamed, and soon enough, all of the food was gone. While the girls were busy relaxing, I cleared the spots on the table. When I returned to get the remaining dishes, the girls looked at me with a devious grin.

"What?" I asked, honestly scared at how they were looking at me.

"We need some help." Flare explained, texting with her phone.

"With?" I pressed.

"Shopping!" They beamed, so loud that I stepped back.

"S-Shopping?" I sighed, relieved that it was something so trivial. _Wait a minute…_

"Go get ready!" They yelled, pushing me up to my room, and slammed the door behind me.

_How the hell did they get me here so fast!?_

I sighed once more, and popped my knuckles. I was seriously in for a workout, so I stretched a little, focusing on my legs.

I took a cold shower as usual, but I found out that all I had left for clothes were my camo shirt, and some cargo pants. I gently touched the fabric, remembering that these were clothes my mom bought me.

I put on my clothes, and noticed that a few of my scars were visible on my arms.

_Good thing were going shopping, I need some new threads._

Finished with changing, I grabbed my phone, wallet, and keys. Walking out of my room, I was suddenly pinned to the wall.

I looked back down and saw Ellie looking at me, a sort of mock anger at me.

"What the hell took you so long?" She hissed, displeased at my time.

"I showered and got ready…you look great in that dress." I said, deciding that a compliment would be better than explaining.

Ellie smiled and let me go. "Then let's go!"

I smirked, and followed obediently.

xXx

_About an hour in the mall…_

I struggled to not drop the countless boxes and bags that I had stacked on top of each other. It wasn't that they were heavy, they kept on shifting around, causing me to readjust.

Many of the shoppers stared in awe as the mass of clothing was moved by them. But those weren't the only looks I received.

I got quite a few appreciative looks from girls and a guy or two, and a few jealous glares from some guys.

The girls would do what they did at school, and pull me away from any pretty girls.

"You guys are a bit possessive, y'know?" I complained, as an overeager Jolteon and Umbreon clung on my arms.

"What's with the accent?" Lisa asked, and I slapped myself mentally.

"Like I said, I'm from Johto."

"Right." Grace nodded. Flare and Veronica's stomach's growled.

"Let's go eat, and then we'll leave." Ellie suggested.

"Fine, but I still need to get a few things." I agreed. The girls looked at me quizzically.

"What would _you_ need to get?" Ujaya asked.

"Things…past related things." I replied. The girls looked at me a little worriedly.

"It's nothing too bad, I promise." I quickly said, trying to reassure them.

When we reached the food court, I set down the tower of goods, and everyone looked at the cheerful girls and their Lucario butler. I sweatdropped when I saw the actual size of the monstrosity.

"Well, I'll be back soon. Stay out of trouble, kay?" I informed them.

"We could say the same thing…" Julie muttered. And with that, I sped off, going to the place where I saw the items I would require.

**Sorry, but I wasn't too inspired at this point, so I'm going to cut it off here. Next chapter will be up some time this weekend. Oh, if you didn't know, there is a new poll and story on my page, go check them out! Anyway, review and fav please!**


	7. Chapter 7 Shopping Spree Part Deus!

**Back with another Chap of What a Life! Sorry for the delay, I was sick and busy the past few days, but here it is! **

**The new legendary super sayian: Thanks!**

**Lover of A Good Story: Why yes indeed old chap!**

**The Constitutionalist: It's all good! The girls like them, so I guess it keep them (Stiffens) Busy!  
Natalie and Lisa: They're so pretty!**

**Gunsandgames: Maybe….**

**searRanbow9-ptg: Is it bad if this was based off a real life experience? Hmm, zombie MMO huh? Sounds interesting…. Good choice of music by the way Shade!**

**SpartanLemons: Well hello handsome!  
Natalie: Who's the sexy Absol!?**

**Skyblaze99: Satisfied?**

**Eat my hot glob: NICE!**

**Poll results!**

**First Place: What a life, 5 votes**

**Second: The Legendary Champions, 4 votes**

**Last: Save Me, 0 votes**

xXx

I was walking through the mall, trying to find the shop where I saw _him._ I saw a directory, and hurriedly ran towards it, looking intently for the shop.

I found it, and I began making my way towards it.

_I wonder if he remembers me…_

Eventually I came to it, Garret's Jewelry. I smiled at this, wondering if this is who I thought it was.

I entered the store, and saw shelves upon shelves filled with beautiful jewelry. Necklaces, rings, and other amazing trinkets glistened in the shelves. Behind a counter was a old Gallade, crutches and glasses behind him.

"Garret?" I asked, hope in my voice. The old Gallade looked up at me and blinked, before scrambling off his chair.

"G-Ghost!" He stuttered, scrambling back in fear. I frowned and saw him reaching for his crutches.

"Ghost? Garret it's me, Lawrence!" I said calmly, trying not to have a man die from a heart attack.

"L-Lawrence?" Garret muttered, grabbing his glasses and cleaning them. He put them back on, and studied me.

"If you're really Lawrence, tell me what I told him on his thirteenth birthday." He demanded, sitting back up.

I smiled as I remembered what he said. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Garret smiled and brought me in for a powerful hug, me happily returning it.

"Lawrence! It's great to see you old friend!" He laughed heartily, patting me on the back.

"I could say the same." I smiled back.

"How've you been boy?" he asked kindly. Let me explain who this is.

Garret is a world renowned jeweler, and constantly travels for business. I met him when he was locked in Hoenn, where I rescued him from some insurgents. We had quickly became friends, and he was the person I saw as a father. He's around 60 years old now, and makes his living by selling the jewels he cuts with his blades.

"I've been fine, how about you?" I replied.

"Oh, business is up as always, but I'm a bit short on staff." He replied, hinting at the last bit. "If only I knew where to find a young salesman who's strong as well."

"Of course I'll work for you!" I nearly shouted, regaining my composure.

"All right my boy, come here in about three days." He grinned. I gave him a quick hug, before he called me back.

"Lawrence?" He asked. I turned back to him. He tossed me a bag. He smiled again. "Here's my thank you."

I nodded and left his shop, happy that I have a job and got to see my first friend again.

xXx

I walked through the parking lot, carrying 3/4 of the merchandise bought.

"Why do we have to carry these again?" Lisa complained.

"Because Lawrence can't carry all of these without rebalancing them every three seconds!" Julie replied.

"So…What was it you got?" Ujaya asked bumping me with her shoulder. I quickly caught a falling box of heels with my heel (Pun not intended.) and, kicked it back up top.

"I'll show you when we put these away." I replied smiling. Ujaya pouted a little.

"Fine." She huffed, opening the trunk of the limo. I quickly put in everything and climbed in with the others, eager to go home and rest.

As soon as I buckled my belt, the girls leaned in close to me. I sweatdropped. "Gossipy aren't you?"

They nodded and began showering me with questions.

"Slow down!" I pleaded, my head starting to hurt.

"What is it?" Flare asked, looking at my bag.

I gently opened it and pulled out a small box and gently opened it, revealing a beautiful golden coin, with a Lucario imprinted on one side, and a Gallade on the other. It sparkled brightly.

"Wow!" The girls breathed, leaning in to drink up the view of my new necklace.

"Garret, you really out did yourself this time." I muttered. Ellie's ears twitched.

"Garret? Like the jeweler?" She asked, her eyes widening. I nodded. The girls squealed.

"How do you know him?" Veronica asked her eye sparkling.

"I save his life, and he was my first friend." I answered, before yawning. The girls looked at me strangely.

"What? You try carrying 500 pounds of clothing for a few hours, see how you feel." I muttered, before falling asleep in the back of the car to the giggling of seven girls.

xXx

I woke up feeling completely refreshed, a weight on my left and right shoulder.

I saw that Grace and Lisa had both fallen asleep on my shoulders. I smiled, until I heard something strange coming from the both of them.

"Mmm, yes Lawrence, pleasure your queen!" Grace moaned in her sleep. My heart skipped a beat.

"Lawrence, you're so big!" Lisa moaned, a small squeak of pleasure coming from her. My eyes bulged as they began to grind against my legs.

I quickly looked up and saw that the other girls were asleep, but it still didn't stop me from blushing.

The two Sinnoh Eeveelutions began to pant, and they both let out simultaneous moans, and the car began to smell like the forest and vanilla ice cream. I felt a warm fluid drip on my legs, emitting from the two sleeping woman on my sides.

"Not again!" I yelled, waking up all of the others, them looking at me in shock. Lisa and Grace looked confused, until they both stiffened up, blushing furiously. The others looked confused but began to smell the air, and soon enough, we were all blushing.

"Umm." I began, nervous as to what they would say.

"You two couldn't wait till home could you?" Ellie smirked, the two next to me blushing harder.

"What do you mean by again?" Julie questioned.

"L-Lisa did it last night…" I trailed, the poor Leafeon blushing harder. "S-Sorry if I said something wron-mmph!?"

Lisa kept her lips pressed against mine, before Grace kissed me the same way. Then Flare. Then Veronica…Then all of them kissed me.

"We are going to have some fun, aren't we girls?" Ellie smirked, licking her lips seductively.

I blushed furiously, as the girls began to laugh.

What has happened!

**Guess ya'll know what's in next chapter! Sorry if the chap is a bit short, but hey, I think it's good! Tell me what you think! SL is going to be writing one big ass lemon! Review and Fav!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Swirly

**YAWN! What is going on guys, I'm back from a little short vacation, and now I am ready to write this again!**

**Natalie: Let's hit the beach!**

**Me: …We live in Las Vegas…**

**Natalie: Let's go clubbing!**

**Me: (Facepalms) Anyway, there is this story by FAYAZ666 that he recently started, and seeing how he is a really nice guy, and he reads my stories, I want everyone to go read Eevee's Household, and tell him what you guys think about it!**

**Natalie: (Calls from other room) Wear something nice!**

**Me: Again, please check him out! It needs some work, but I think he can get over it! :D Also, I decided to split the chapter up into seven parts, because I'm evil! XD**

**REVIEWS:**

**Gunsandgames: Lol, yeah, he did.**

**The Constitutionalist: Dang, missed that one, thanks.**

**AnimeFan215: LOL! Thanks man.**

**Guest: (Assuming that all reviews were from you) 1) Thanks man! 2) Sucks right? 3) That was the plan! 4) ? 5) Pretty sure getting banged by seven super sexy chicks is lucky!**

**searRanbow9-ptg: Oh god! **

**RoWnAnNiEuWoUdT1: Thank you!**

**Will The Charizard: Yes, yes it did.**

**Guest: I know!**

**Slenderman: NO!**

**Fossilman17: R1: Hayate the Combat Butler? R2: Okay… R3: He's The MCPON of the Johto Navy!**

**Poll Results: Which Weapon should Lawrence have? **

**Katana Category:  
1. Aura Blade, 7 votes  
2. Zangetsu thingy, 3 votes  
3. Elemental Blade, 2 votes**

**Sniper Category:  
1. M107, 5 votes  
2. SV98, 2 votes  
2. Lapua Magnum, 2 votes**

**Pistol Category:  
1. Glock ( 3 ), 3 votes  
1. Python, 3 votes  
2. 93R, 1 vote**

**Now, because we have a tie with pistols, I will flip a coin to decide the winner! (Flips coin) Call it!**

**Natalie: Glock Heads!**

**Lisa: Python Tails!**

**(Coin lands on side perfectly) (All of us Sweatdrop) (Blows breath on coin)**

**And it is tails! Python beat the Glock! T_T**

**Now, time for the sex.**

xXx

"W-What!?" I yelled, seven girls clinging to my arm, uncomfortable from the attention.

"Do we have to spell it out for you?" Julie muttered a happy look on her face. I shifted in my seat a little, the home coming into view in the distance.

"Lawrence." Ellie began.

"We." Ujaya followed, a grin plastered on her face.

"Want." Flare giggled.

"To." Grace muttered, trailing a finger across my shoulder. I shivered slightly.

"Sleep." Veronica mumbled, sitting in my lap. I gulped loudly.

"With…" Julie smirked, rubbing her leg against mine.

"You…" Lisa whispered, placing her finger on my lips, preventing me from replying. "And you are going to, okay?"

I nodded slightly, feeling scared by the sexy sisters. I gasped as I felt my ear being nibbled on by Ellie.

"C-Can we j-just talk, ah, about t-this?" I squeaked, trying to reason with them.

They stopped their ministrations, getting thoughtful faces. They went quiet for maybe three seconds, before they looked at me, me smiling hopefully.

They smirked, and they all leaned in. "No!"

I sighed and just gave in, nodding slightly. The girls purred, and grabbed my hands.

"Come on, I want to try some of our toys on him!" Ujaya purred, the others nodding in agreement.

My eyes quickly turned to fear at the mention of that, but Ujaya just laughed at me. "I'm joking Lawrence."

"Alright, we'll take turns, is that okay with you sweetie?" Veronica asked, rubbing her hand up and down my arm. "We don't want to tire you out too fast, do we girls?"

I nodded, feeling very uncomfortable in the situation in the car.

"Alright, who goes first?" Julie questioned. The eevee sisters all sat up straight, deep in thought.

"Oldest to youngest?" Grace suggested.

"Or, most experience to least experience? I like this one." Ellie giggled. Ujaya grinned and laughed with her.

"Just because you two gave some guys blowjobs doesn't make you more experienced, it makes you two sluts." Lisa angrily said.

"How about we draw straws?" I mumbled.

"That's no fun…but it will have to do." Flare agreed. The other girls nodded their agreement.

"Can't wait to see what soldier boy is packing down there." Ujaya mused, a dark glint in her eyes.

The others just giggled darkly along with her, all of them eyeing my body, some drool coiling down there chins.

xXx

_Somewhere in Unova…_

A lone Umbreon was walking down the streets of a busy town, when he suddenly stopped, his nose beginning to twitch.

The Umbreon put a hand up to his head, his eyebrows furrowing. "This feeling…Oh my Arceus! My father sense's are tingling!" (A/N: I think we know who this is…)

A Machoke came up to the Umbreon, handing him a letter. "Telegram for you Mr. Gale."

Norman grabbed the Machoke by his arms. "Steven! My girls! They are growing up! The horror!"

Steven looked at Norman. "What do you mean, sir?"

Norman let go of Steven, and began running in the direction of his home, towards his girls. "I must stop them! They need to be as innocent as possible!"

"Wait sir! What about the scheduled fight!?"

xXx

"Alright, let me grab the bags, then we'll do the straw-w-what're you doing F-Flare?" I moaned, the mischievous Flareon nibbling my neck, as well as gently rubbing my shoulders.

Flare smirked at me. "Nothing, just giving my lover an early taste of things to come."

I blushed hard, and grabbed all of the clothing in one run, trying to get away from the seductive Flareon.

As I ran by the other sisters, they had to hold down their skirts and hair, as they whipped wildly in the wind.

I set all the bags down inside, sighing in satisfaction with my agility.

"Meep…" A feeble sounding cry came from behind me, scaring me. It sounded a lot like.

"Flare!?" I called, trying to locate her.

"U-Up here." Her voice called, muffled by my shirt. My shirt? I finally noticed the extra warmth and softness on my back. I reached up behind me, gently prying the shocked Flareon off my back.

"Umm, you okay?"

"N-Never better."

The other girls came in, their eyes almost as intense as Flares. I gave them a sheepish smile, as I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Hehe, sorry about that…" I trailed off, seeing them looking at me either in astonishment, or lust. "I'm, uh, going to go get the, uh, straws now."

I quietly backed out of the room, making a beeline for the back door, hoping to leave the house and the sexy girls until they calmed down.

"Going somewhere hot stuff?" Ujaya asked, seeming to appear from the shadows.

I stopped mid step, beginning to sweat nervously. I slowly turned my head around to face her.

Ujaya sneaked over to me, shaking her hips seductively. "You know, you should listen to orders, or I might have to punish you…" She said, trailing one of her sharp nails down my arm.

"Ye-Yes ma'am!" I yelped, stiffly turning around and going into the kitchen, shivering once I felt her eyes leave my body.

xXx

"Alright, I pick…this one!" Veronica said excitedly, picking the shortest straw of the bunch.

All the others had picked theirs, except for Ujaya. So far, Lisa was in first, Ellie second, Julie third, Grace fourth, Flare fifth, and Veronica sixth.

"Well, guess I'm going to get him first." Lisa smirked, confident in her victory.

"Are you sure baby doll?" Ujaya asked, giving her own smirk as she held the largest straw. Lisa's jaw dropped.

"I'll be waiting Lawrence, my room is second on the right." Ujaya whispered, giving my butt a firm squeeze.

I blushed hard as she blew me a kiss, before she went into her room.

"Well, good luck, she can get a little rough." Julie called, heading towards the rec room with the other sisters.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time Lawrence?" I asked myself, before I bit the bullet and headed up the stairs, before politely knocking on the door.

"Come in." Ujaya's voice called, and I did as she ordered.

As soon as I opened that door, I couldn't comprehend what I was seeing.

There was Ujaya, standing in the room, wearing the sexiest military officer costume I had ever seen. She even had a whip and cap to go with it.

"Ah, Private Garde, ready for briefing?" Ujaya asked, sauntering over to me, dragging me over to the bed.

"I, uh, you, uh, what?" I asked, confused and hopeless to the situation. Ujaya leaned over me, giving me a kiss that silenced me effectively.

"All right maggot, I'm going to get on this bed, and you are going to fuck my brains out. If you don't you will be punished and sent back to boot camp, understood?" Ujaya said fiercely.

"Yes sir!" I replied, scared and turned on by what was happening.

"Good, let's give you all the details." Ujaya said, taking off my shirt.

**Lemon Beginning**

"First, you are going to _infiltrate _a cavern somewhere in the south. Your primary objective is to _cram_ the place with some explosives, causing the lake above to _flood_ it, _filling_ the base and ruining their _unused_ equipment. Any questions? Good." Ujaya said, really getting into her character. She sat up, while straddling me, and began to take off her jacket and cap, revealing her

"Umm, Ujaya, I uh…"I stuttered, losing my train of thought as my eyes explored every single curve her body revealed to me.

"What, the foreplay is a little too much? Alright, I'll stop if it makes you uncomfortable." She asked, dropping the act.

"Well, er, I'm, uh, I'm.." I stuttered again. Ujaya looked at me curiously.

"Nervous? Don't be, I'm on the pill, you just have some fun, okay?" Ujaya was now just in her panties, and I couldn't help but stare at her glorious breasts.

"No, it's just that I'm.."

"Want me to take the lead? I might not be as good as some of the other girls you've been with, but I will try my hardest for you."

"That's just it, you see I'm…"

Ujaya put her fingers to my lips, and slipped her hand into my pants. "No more talking Lawrence. Let's just enjoy the moment."

She curled her fingers and delicately began to stroke my semi-hard member, her soft fur getting me hard almost instantly.

"But I'm a-" I began before Ujaya literally ripped off my pants, leaving me naked.

"Wow, it's bigger than it feels!" Ujaya complimented, blushing hard, starting to stroke my eight-inch member up and down.

"Nngh, Ujaya, ahh, l-listen…" I pleaded, starting to pant slightly as I was getting jerked off by the sexy Umbreon.

"Mmm, it feels so warm! I wonder how it tastes?" She mused, slowly sliding down my body, heading straight for her prize.

I lost my voice as she timidly lapped at my tip, both of us letting out moans.

"Oh Lawrence, your flavor! It's divine, superb! I want more!~"

I was constantly letting out moans as Ujaya licked up and down my throbbing length, slathering it with her saliva, eager to taste as much as she could.

"Hmm, your smell…i-it's driving me insane!" Ujaya purred, starting to rub her body against mine. I let out a pleased moan as she slithered back up my body, her soft fur stimulating me greatly.

"Lawrence, I want you, no, I need you now!" Ujaya pleaded, her large breasts dragging across my chest.

"I-I, uh, you need, ah, oh Arceus damn it all!" I said, as I gave in to the lust for her body. I latched my lips to her neck, leaving butterfree kisses on it.

Ujaya's back arched at the new sensation on her neck. "That's how you do it!"

I felt her reach behind me and grab my member, and she pulled it close to her already dripping sex.

"Are you ready my sweet servant?" Ujaya asked sweetly, looking me straight in the eyes. I nodded my head, determined to show her that I was more than willing to please her.

We both gasped as my tip prodded her entrance, it's walls parting to allow me access to her.

The feeling was indescribable, her walls were gently convulsing around my length, seeming to try and get me deeper inside her.

"Oh Lawrence baby, it's sooo thick!" Ujaya cooed, her eyes half-lidded in pleasure.

"S-So this is what a girl feels like?" I asked, panting heavily as we just sat there.

"Yeah, this is…." Ujaya began, before her eyes widened. "WHAT!?"

I blushed and smiled sheepishly at her. "I was trying to say that I was a virgin…"

Ujaya stared at me in disbelief, searching my entire body for any signs that I was joking. "You have got to be kidding me! You're a virgin?"

I once again nodded, looking away from her, embarrassed that I revealed such a thing to her. I felt her hand on my cheek and I looked up at her.

"There, there. It's alright! You're in good hands now sugar!" She comforted. I nodded and we both leaned in to kiss each other, until a large crash sounded from downstairs.

"Oh shit." Ujaya muttered. I looked at her confused.

Large stomps were heard coming up the stairs, before they stopped in front of the room we were in.

The door suddenly flew off its hinges, revealing Norman holding his foot in pain.

"Alright you scum, get off of my daught-huh!?" He shouted, before he blushed at the sight before him.

There was Ujaya, laying on her bed with her legs spread apart, pleasuring herself. She looked up at her father, her quick surprise turning into fury.

"DADDY! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She screamed at him, pushing her father out of the room.

xXx

_Norman's POV…_

I cringed as my daughter yelled at me after I caught her masturbating.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry to intrude, but my sense's they were tingling and I-BLARGH!" I tried to explain, before she punched me so hard, I created another hole next to the one Lawrence made.

"PERVERT!" She yelled after me.

"My baby girl is growing up." I mused, flying past a group of Swanna, who nearly collided with each other at the sight of me. "WHY ME!?" I yelled, beginning to cry as I realized my daughter didn't need me anymore.

xXx

_Back to Lawrence…_

I looked on in awe at the sight of Norman flying, again, before turning back to look at a smiling Umbreon.

I crawled out from beneath her bed, walking next to her, staying a good distance away from her.

"Remind me not to get you angry." I joked, before Ujaya jumped onto me, forcing me into a kiss.

She pulled back, a trail of saliva connecting us. "Now…where were we sugar?"

I grinned a little, before I carried her into her room and placed her on her bed. I hurriedly fixed the door, and when I turned around, I gave a happy smile to a sexy Umbreon.

"Don't keep me waiting, or I'll have to punish you." Ujaya huffed, so I jumped onto the bed next to her. She giggled, before she placed us back into the position we were in, before we were interrupted.

"Let's continue, mistress." I smirked.

Ujaya grinned mischievously, before she slammed her hips down on me, both of us letting out loud moans.

Ujaya began to move her hips up and down slowly, and it felt nice, but it was missing something.

I let out a low feral growl and rolled us over, so that I was on top. I began to mercilessly pound into her dripping cunt.

"Yeah! Oh fuck yeah!" She moaned, beginning to slam back against my thrusts, desperately trying to get more of me into her.

I growled louder as I began to move faster, my climax quickly approaching, our hips making a slapping sound as they met.

"Lawrence, I-I'm going to cum!" Ujaya called out in bliss, her toes beginning to curl.

"Me too!" I replied, grunting as I slammed my hips into her.

I felt her walls tighten, constricting my member. I gave one last thrust, before we both climaxed.

"Lawrence, I can feel it in me!~" Ujaya cooed, snuggling into my neck. I left a little kiss on her forehead.

I gave her a gentle smile. "I'm glad I could lose my virginity to someone like you."

Ujaya got a happy tear in her eye. "Oh, is there nothing you can't do?"

"Well, I can't bring people back from the dead, I can't photosynthesize, and I can't-" I teased, before Ujaya playfully slapped my arm.

"Quit being a smartass!" She laughed, before yawning. I looked at her adoringly, before I yawned myself.

"I'm beat, guess I'll have to help you guys tomorrow." I tiredly muttered. _Sex can really take it out of guy._

"Aw, but I wanted to play with you a little more." Ujaya pouted. I looked at her and sighed.

"Alright, I'll show you something I was told during my time in the Navy." I replied.

Ujaya's ear twitched a little. "What is it? Some kind of technique?"

I smirked at her. "Yeah, it's supposed to make any girl go wild. I think I was supposed to do it before though."

Ujaya smiled at me, her interest perked. "What do I have to do?"

I smiled at her, and laid her against the headboard, spreading her legs open. She blushed a little as I moved my face between her shapely legs.

I slowly licked her inner thigh, feeling her shiver in pleasure. I smirked as I thought a quick thank you to the boys back in Johto.

I moved my head towards her sex, taking in a huge scent of Pecha berries. I kissed around her entrance, something a Grovyle told me to do if I ever got a girl.

xXx

_Flashback…_

"Alright kid, when you get a girl into bed with ya, you've gotta use the Swirly." A grovyle officer said to me, when we were sitting at a bar.

"What's that?" I asked, clueless to what he meant. He looked at me in disbelief, before he regained his composure.

"Alright kid, a Swirly is when you get your tongue into a girl's cherry, and swirl it around, but in a specific way." He answered proudly.

"I don't understand. What is the specific way?" I asked, still confused.

The Grovyle sighed in frustration, leaning into my ear and whispering the answer into my ear. My eyes widened as he filled me in on _exactly_ what the way was.

He pulled his head back, looking at me seriously. "Now, don't be doin' that till yer older, and make sure to tease'em a bit beforehand, understood?"

I stood up and gave him a stiff salute. "Yes, sir!"

xXx

_Back to the Present…_

"St-Stop teasing me! I'm supposed to do that!" Ujaya moaned, her voice dripping with lust.

I smirked as I finally kissed her sex, Ujaya letting out a gasp. I began to wiggle my tongue into her, beginning to taste her sweet nectar.

"I-It feels nice, but not earth-shatterING!" Ujaya began, before her voice rose into a scream.

I kept wearing my smirk as I performed the Swirly, my tongue moving in just the right ways inside her.

"OH MY ARCEUS LAWRENCE! THIS IS AMAZING, DON'T STOP!" She screamed, her legs locking my head in place. Her body kept on convulsing as I worked my treatment on her. I felt her walls tighten, and I was soon rewarded with her sweet nectar rushing out from her.

I removed my head, popping my neck. "You nearly took my head off there." I muttered, before looking at the still convulsing Umbreon.

"Sooo many swirls….." She moaned, before she passed out on her bed. I smiled as I quickly dressed myself, proud that I had pleased one of the seven girls.

"One down two to go." I muttered, smiling at the thought. Man, what a life!

xXx

_Ujaya's POV_

I opened one eyelid, after hearing Lawrence leave my room. I quickly jumped up and opened my laptop, seeing that it was still recording. I stopped, and looked to make sure I got some good footage, smirking to myself when I saw how perfect it was.

I grabbed my phone, and quickly texted the others to come to my room as soon as possible. I grabbed a robe and put it on, before I heard a knock on my door.

I leaped across the room, opening the door and letting in all of my confused sisters.

"Something wrong? I heard screams earlier, was it that good?" Ellie asked, getting into mother-replacement mode.

"It was more than that, here take a look." I said, grinning evilly.

I pushed play on my laptop, and an image of Lawrence and I appeared on the screen.

The others looked at me in disbelief. "You recorded it?" Julie asked, her eyes never leaving the screen.

I smiled. "It's unfinished, but I'll upload it sometime soon.

"Tsk, tsk Ujaya! Making porn with Lawrence isn't nice!" Ellie argued.

"Well, I was going to lend you guys my camera so we can upload our own experiences, but I guess I won't…" I teased, before I was showered in hugs.

"Thank you sis!" They thanked me, before they all left my room. I looked down at the still playing video, before I sweatdropped when it showed me punching my dad.

"Definitely cutting that out." I muttered, already opening up my editing software.

**Man, I didn't realize how late I was with this update, sorry guys. But hey! At least it has over 3,000 words, and I included my trademark Swirly!**

**Natalie: I remember my first Swirly, it was amazing.**

**Lisa: He does have a way with his tongue doesn't he. Now I want one!**

**Me: No, you nearly took out all of my hair last time!**

**Lisa: I don't care! :P**

**Me: (Claws at floor while being dragged away) Help me and Review!**


End file.
